


Dinner at Dis'

by vtforpedro



Series: Dinner at Dis' [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner at Dis', Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kili speaks before thinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, Way too many dwarves in one room, bilbo is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday night dinner at Dis' place was a tradition at this point. Everyone attends when they can. Young Kili makes a ridiculous slip up in front of his entire family. Bilbo is kind of a tease and Thorin kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Dis'

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it's just silly fluff and so. many. dwarves. Fanfiction is kind of fun to write. Hopefully it brings a smile to someone's face at least. c:

Sunday night dinner was a raucous thing as per usual, merriment, ale, and jokes flowing all around. Quite a bit of ale, actually.

Bilbo was completely content in this setting, watching Nori perform some sleight of hand trick for Bofur, whose gaping expression made him laugh before the man waved his hands wildly, grinning. “Come off it, show me again! I’ll figure it out!” he said, urging Nori to go again.

He wasn’t sure at which point, on which Sunday, he finally felt completely at home in this strange family. They had all been so intimidating (well, maybe except Ori, Bofur, Balin, and Bombur) at first that Bilbo felt he would simply faint on that first family-friends-whoever was around dinner. It always took place at Dis’ home, which was sprawling and offered plenty of room for a decent dining table and rooms to retire for smokes or drinks.

Dis herself, based on reputation, had scared him out of his wits before he had even _met_ the woman. But then he had met her and goodness, she _adored him_ and he her. She also relished in having someone to share terribly embarrassing stories about Thorin with. The man made strangled noises whenever it happened but begrudgingly let them have their fun.

Thorin himself aided Bilbo greatly in feeling comfortable here, even if his descriptions of everyone had proven _terribly_ overdramatic and Bilbo really should have guessed that. He had already met Dwalin and had indeed been scared until he saw the man positively _melt_ when Ori had squealed in delight when presented with a rare book of poetry from the early 1900s. Dwalin, for all his tattoos and bulging muscles, was a complete sap. Thorin had been nearly giddy to tease him until a similar gift giving had been witnessed from him toward Bilbo and they had come to truce. For that moment, anyway.

Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Bombur were absent from the dinner this night. The latter two made rare appearances given their own broods so it was always a pleasure when they showed. No one seemed to know where Bifur was but Bofur was completely unconcerned about that so Bilbo didn’t put much thought into it. He was fairly sure Oin must have been joining Gloin that night.

He happily finished his ale and large, welcoming dinner of a beef roast, plenty of mashed and scalloped potatoes to go around, steaming mixed vegetables covered in herbs and delightfully fresh dinner rolls from a local bakery. The table was always set beautifully but with rather sturdy dinnerware, given the lot that always showed up.

Fili and Kili were seated in the middle of the long sided table, Ori on one side, Nori next to him and Bofur following. They were all enraptured and laughing uproariously with the latter two.

During the time Thorin and himself were dancing around each other, not-quite-dating but ridiculously smitten, Bilbo had taken to the two lads as they attended the private school he taught at. And goodness, thinking of those times when, after meeting their “wonderful” (but truly rather frightening at first) uncle who seemed to appear out of nowhere almost daily after said meeting, nearly made him laugh. They had both been completely foolish.

That was two years ago.

Bilbo was conversing with Balin about his teachings (he had retired from the same school before Bilbo had begun work there) and beside him, Thorin and Dwalin were talking the way two close friends did.

Dori was, at the moment, out of the room and preparing a few bottles of wine and spirits to go along with desserts. He had promised Bilbo a very precious bourbon to go along with the bread pudding he had prepared.

And their host herself, Dis, was at the far end of the table and speaking with increasing volume with the third Durin sibling, Frerin, who had surprised the family a few days prior from returning home from abroad. He was sun kissed and had plenty of tales to go around, much to the delight of his nephews.

Most of the table was suddenly distracted when Dori bustled into the dining room, bottles of wine and liquor on a tray that he was donning with practiced ease. Bilbo hopped up from his seat and moved to the cabinet against the wall that held different glasses and began to pass them along to the nearest person next to him. Once everyone who wanted to participate in drinks had their glasses, Bilbo joined Dori in the spanning kitchen to help bring in the rather overwhelming amount of desserts that were to be served.

They returned to the dining room and laid out the different dishes, naming each as they did. Groans of exasperation and delight echoed through the room. Bilbo had no idea why anyone could possibly be exasperated about the promise of dessert but he tried to remind himself not everyone had the sophisticated palate and according to Thorin, bottomless pit he had.

Bilbo took his seat with anticipation, trying to decide if he would go for the chocolate-on-chocolate bundt cake or the bread pudding first.

“Oh, Bilbo, this is the bourbon I was telling you about! I insist you try it. Blanton’s, which has delightful vanilla and caramel notes-“

“Oh, I _love_ that one, it’s one my favorites. Honestly never thought I’d like bourbon, thought I would like beer too much,” Kili said, cutting off Dori’s ramblings, grinning and staring at the bottle with something close to reverence. He was apparently _very_ familiar with it and he was _very_ much 15 and had been absolutely _banned_ from drinking until his mother determined him to be less reckless and he came of proper age.

The entire room came to a still, laughter slowly dying off from those that hadn’t heard the declaration. The only movement was Fili, who was ever so carefully sliding his hand up and over his face, rubbing at it the way one did when dealing with someone so trying and obviously _completely_ foolish.

Kili frowned at the quiet, looking at Dori, then at his brother before he looked toward where Balin and Bilbo sat. And then, quite suddenly, he seemed to realize what he said and paled, turning completely ghost white in the blink of an eye.

Bilbo was torn between feeling sorry for the lad and wanting to laugh because he had been caught in a similar situation in his youth.

Said lad seemed frozen before his eyes darted toward Thorin and swiftly left not a second after. Thorin, whose gaze was very heavy, narrowed eyes and squared jaw just promising of the lecture he would give in private. Those were never pleasant to witness.

Kili glanced in distress at his brother, wide brown eyes turning pleading and Bilbo distinctly read “your bed” and “lie in it,” on Fili’s lips. He had to suppress another laugh. Fili was approaching 19 but in all likelihood he probably had a hand in his younger brother having access to alcohol away from home.

His younger brother slouched in his chair with the look of someone awaiting their impending doom and finally looked to his mother.

Dis was staring at her son with a look of utter blankness and honestly, it was a much more terrifying look than Thorin could ever pull. Frerin was exchanging quick glances with Bofur and Nori across the table, all three of their mouths hidden behind hands, but their ever increasing redness gave away their struggle in keeping in laughter. Ori, much to Bilbo’s amusement, had gently shifted his chair a few inches from Kili, as if he feared being in the way of punishment.

After a very long, very strained moment, the corner of Dis’ mouth turned down in a bit of a frown that looked thoughtful and wistful. Bilbo himself frowned in bemusement at that. Her eyebrow arched and she lightly shook her head.

“Such like your father. Both of you,” she said, turning her upper body back toward Frerin to continue the conversation. But before she did, she added ever so airily, “If I catch you in the act prepare to be skinned.”

Kili, impossibly, paled even further, but both him and his brother had their mouths hanging open in shock.

After one beat, the table erupted into shockingly loud laughter, Dwalin and Bofur the loudest. Bofur reached around the ‘Ri brothers and smacked the lad on his shoulder twice as a roll sailed through the air and caught Kili in the cheek. Dwalin.

And Bilbo couldn’t really be blamed for laughing now because the situation (sans Thorin’s future lecture) had been forgiven and he felt such a huge amount of fondness for the Durin’s at that moment. He caught Thorin’s look and very much noticed the quirk of the man’s lips before he tried to school his features into steel once more. Even Balin was chuckling next to Bilbo.

“Relax. We were young once too, and I’ve heard your drunken stories from your brother and sister. We’ll make sure he understands the dangers and perhaps convince him to keep his drinking to the dinner table with his family,” Bilbo said softly, nudging his partner in the arm.

Thorin pulled a sour face for a moment before he sighed in defeat, eyes sweeping over Bilbo’s face. “I won’t be as forgiving as you or my sister, Mahal knows what has gotten into her, but I will try not to be harsh with the lad,” he said in a low tone just for Bilbo. He nodded in satisfaction at that answer.

“Good,” he said, patting Thorin’s hand in approval.

Bilbo chose the bread pudding and a generous glass (“Good gracious, Thorin will have to carry me home!”) of the famed bourbon and tucked in quite happily. He could feel his partner’s fond, amused stare on him but he had long since learned to refrain from commenting on Bilbo’s appetite. No one could make him feel ashamed of his love for food, no indeed.

He moaned in appreciation of the pudding and nodded fervently at Dori in approval, making the man positively beam in return before they raised their glasses across the table in cheers and sipped at the bourbon.

“I hate when you do that,” Thorin murmured from next to him, voice rather heavy and gruff.

Bilbo frowned in confusion, looking up at him. “What? Do what? Cheers?”

Thorin raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “When you make that _noise_ ,” he whispered, leaning closer to Bilbo’s ear. “It makes me want to rid you of your meals immediately and take you away if I didn’t already know the danger in doing such a thing.”

Bilbo could feel himself flush, ears turning red as he took another spoonful of pudding, taking a moment before responding. “Perhaps you should attempt it at home one evening and let me take my frustration out on you. As long as you promise to give those meals back in due course,” he said, looking up at those impossibly blue eyes, watching them darken. “I _might_ just allow it then. We will have to see.”

His partner’s hand found it’s way to a rather high position on his thigh, giving a tight squeeze, eyes heady now and full of promises. “Then I must take that opportunity, even with the chance of failure before me.”

They forced themselves to pull back from the heated air that had surrounded them and went back to their desserts. When Bilbo went for seconds, this time the chocolate cake, his moan of pleasure made Thorin’s fork scrape harshly against his own plate.


End file.
